PROJECT SUMMARY Administrative Core The Administrative Core of the Integrative Neuroscience COBRE will be directed by the COBRE program director and assisted by an administrative program officer. This core will oversee training and development for the project leaders and the mentoring plan. It will organize the meetings of the internal faculty development committee (composed of project mentors and core directors) and the internal advisory committee (senior faculty consultants to the director), and will facilitate the communication between all COBRE personnel. It will also organize the meetings with the external advisory committee. The Administrative Core will prepare progress reports and provide these for the external advisory committee and NIGMS. It will serve as a liaison between the COBRE and the University of Nevada, Reno (UNR), other UNR COBRE?s, and the Nevada IDeA Network of Biomedical Research Excellence (INBRE) program. It will also serve to strategically connect the COBRE to the new Graduate Program in Integrative Neuroscience and the proposed Institute for Integrative Neuroscience that will be supported by an ongoing institutional commitment. The Administrative Core will also provide full logistical and administrative support for both the individual projects and the core facilities. This will include maintaining the budget, employee records, and equipment inventories, support for human and animal protocols, and support for grants and grant reports. The core will administer travel funds for training and for attending the annual meetings of the National Institute of General Medical Sciences, and will support the seminar series to bring leading investigators to UNR to discuss their work. Finally, this core will be responsible for the ongoing evaluation and assessment of the COBRE. The core will be based in space in the Psychology Building (Mack Social Science), in space contiguous with the Neuroimaging and Virtual Reality Research Cores, very close to the offices and labs of the program director and all of the nine labs in the Cognitive and Brain Sciences Group in Psychology.